Piano Sonata No14
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de DarkmoonSigel] Will finit par découvrir la vérité. Une petite histoire qui raconte ce qui se passe. Relation établie. [Hannigram]


**Auteur** : DarkmoonSigel (lien de la fic en vo : /s/9360924/1/Piano-Sonata-No14)

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **NdA** : La sonate pour piano n°14 de Beethoven est plus connue sous le nom de la Sonate au clair de lune. Je l'ai choisie comme titre parce que je pense que cette musique correspond à l'ambiance de la fic. Je pense personnellement que le sens de l'humour d'Hannibal est trop souvent négligé ou éclipsé par le reste. Je pense que Will serait capable de l'apprécier ou au moins de le comprendre après avoir entré dans l'esprit d'Hannibal. Bref, c'est juste mon avis.

* * *

 **Sonate pour piano n°14**

 **.**

Le clair de lune.

Will l'avait toujours trouvé trop froid et trop stérile à son goût. Dans les yeux de son esprit vif, il ne faisait pas qu'illuminer. Pour Will, la lumière argentée et glacée décolorait la vie aussi efficacement que la mort, en faisant apparaître le monde assoupi presque clinique dans sa nature, voire même surréel et morbide dans sa platitude nouvelle. La chair abandonnait sa nature somptueuse et perdait sa végétation visqueuse au profit de pierres polies et de sang perdu, en devenant des étangs de miroirs brillants. Il y avait presque une stérilité à cet autre endroit de nuit désolée, de faux marbre et d'argent ombré, ou du moins c'était ce que Will avait toujours pensé.

Hannibal baigné par le clair de lune était tout sauf privé de vie et il semblait plus mortel que mort. La façon dont ses traits tranchaient vivement dans son repos était presque profane ; son immobilité était celle d'un prédateur au repos dont l'énergie potentielle était prête à devenir cinétique au moindre manque d'attention ou signe de faiblesse de la proie qu'il s'était choisie.

Il était tard, ou tôt, cela dépendait de qui se réveillait. La lune s'infiltrait sur eux en filtrant son essence à travers les fenêtres aux courbes gracieuses des chambres, encadrées par de lourds rideaux de tissu riche qui ne remplissaient pas leur office, oubliés dans la hâte et, plus tard, dans un épuisement confortable. Les choses aussi banales que les rideaux ordinaires et les fenêtres carrées étaient pour les autres. Will en était arrivé à attendre un certain niveau de sophistication de la part d'Hannibal, dans tous les aspects de la vie. Sa chambre ne l'avait pas déçu et elle était presque hédoniste tant elle était luxueuse – pas que Will s'en plaignît. Seul un tueur en série ou Jack qui hurlait à ses oreilles pouvait attirer l'empathe hors de ce qui ne pouvait être appelé qu'avec humour un lit, avec l'esprit embrumé au réveil. Will préférait y penser comme à une sorte de miracle fait de nuages, de plumes de cygne et d'écume de souvenirs, qui l'entourait et enveloppait son corps en refusant de le laisser partir – ou bien était-ce simplement la compagnie qu'il avait en ce moment.

Will dormait, avait dormi – et ce n'était pas un petit miracle pour lui – à côté d'Hannibal, le corps large de l'homme étendu sur lui, leurs jambes entremêlées. Ses côtes étaient entourées par des bras qui le serraient, ce qui était aussi efficace mais bien plus confortable qu'une camisole de force, leurs têtes partageant le même oreiller, presque nez-à-nez. D'autres auraient pu trouver cela inconfortable et étouffant, mais Will pensait que cela l'emprisonnait. Au moins, leur position l'empêchait d'être somnambule. Avant leur relation peu conventionnelle, Will n'aurait jamais été capable de deviner qu'Hannibal était du genre à se blottir contre quelqu'un, bien que le terme soit bien trop léger et mignon pour décrire le docteur sérieux. 'Pieuvre', ou 'connard possessif', étaient en fait bien plus proches de la réalité. Hannibal avait autant le contrôle lorsqu'il dormait que lorsqu'il était éveillé. Aller dans la salle de bain n'était qu'un test de négociations murmurées, de contorsion, et d'auto-préservation de sa dignité.

Éveillé, ou, plus précisément, réveillé par des rêves qui s'étaient transformés en cauchemars qui l'encourageaient à reprendre conscience, Will ouvrit les yeux. Il vit son ami précieux, son bien-aimé au repos, dont le visage était découpé par l'immobilité et la lumière. Quand il dormait, il faisait penser Will à un loup, un corbeau, ou un autre prédateur qui vole ses secrets et son pouvoir dans le sang, les charognes et les globes oculaires.

Et cependant, Will restait indifférent à ces pensées sur son amant. Frappé du besoin soudain de toucher, simplement parce qu'il le pouvait, maintenant, ni lui ni Hannibal n'étant un obstacle, Will leva une main alourdie par le sommeil pour caresser des doigts une joue froide et suivre maladroitement l'arête de l'os de la pommette. Les yeux d'Hannibal s'ouvrirent grand en réponse, s'éveillant instantanément sous le plus léger des touchers, sa main attrapant celle de Will en une prise serrée.

Étonné devant le réflexe rapide, trop choqué pour sentir une vraie douleur devant le refus, Will n'eut pas temps de détourner le regard et regarda droit dans les yeux d'Hannibal. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours évité de faire, en dépit de l'approfondissement récent de leur relation. Tout le monde méritait de garder ses secrets. Ce droit devait être gagné dans l'opinion de Will mais avec ses talents, il avait rarement la possibilité de donner le choix aux gens. Comme un voleur involontaire dans la nuit, son esprit grimperait à travers ces deux portails et chercherait la source des ombres qui rôdent dans le coin de l'œil de chaque homme.

Beaucoup considéreraient que les yeux d'Hannibal étaient bruns, mais en y regardant de plus près, ils étaient en fait d'un bordeaux riche et profondément rusé. Embrasées par le clair de lune, les notes de chocolat et de terre qui y vivaient coulaient de façon à ce que les yeux du docteur brillassent comme des rubis, avec des pointes de rouge aussi purs que des éclaboussures de sang. Ils regardaient Will attentivement, alors que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans l'esprit de l'empathe. Will entra dans l'esprit d'Hannibal par les fenêtres de son âme, ayant enfin les clés pour y accéder.

La vérité, toute les vérités étaient là et c'était magnifique bien qu'horrible, désarmant dans sa complexité et sa grâce teintées de la certitude du destin. Will inspira et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le nouveau savoir vicieux qui s'infiltra dans sa tête, sur l'homme et maintenant le monstre qui partageait son lit.

Voleur, toujours et à jamais voleur, Hannibal respira l'air parfumé, chaud et doux de Will alors que leurs deux corps se tendaient l'un contre l'autre, que ce soit pour se battre ou s'enfuir. Ils étaient arrivés à un point où Hannibal avait accepté que Will ne connaîtrait jamais sa vraie nature, et il vivait en attendant un meilleur moment pour le lui dire. Que ce soit un vœu pieux ou pas, Hannibal avait déjà eu plus qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. Il avait voulu laisser certains faits de côté, mais il semblait que le destin lui ait forcé la main.

Le prochain mouvement précipiterait une nouvelle fin ou un nouveau début dans leur relation, le résultat se balançait sur le fil d'une épée en fonction de ce qui serait fait ou dit ensuite. S'il le devait, Hannibal savait qu'il tuerait Will bien que ça lui serait très douloureux. L'ignorance était merveilleusement pleine de vie et Will venait de sacrifier la sienne pour obtenir la réponse ultime. En raffermissant sa prise sur son amant, Hannibal se raisonna en se disant, qu'en fin de compte, il ferait une faveur à Will. L'empathe ne serait sûrement pas capable de survivre à la vérité, lui moins que quiconque, et il céderait et casserait sous son poids sanglant. C'était un lourd fardeau à porter, surtout pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués.

« Je suppose qu'à partir de maintenant, je devrai demander qui nous mangeons plutôt que ce que nous mangeons, » dit Will d'une voix égale en continuant à étudier le tueur, sans jamais briser le contact visuel tout en ignorant la douleur que lui causaient les bouts ronds des doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. C'était comme si Will le voyait pour la première fois, et Hannibal supposa que c'était le cas, en bien des manières.

En se raccrochant à ce qui avait été dit, Hannibal relâcha sa respiration sous la surprise et Will l'inspira. Il pouvait sentir le corps sous lui qui se relâchait, se soumettait à lui tandis que les muscles tendus retournaient à un état de repos. Le mouvement suivant devait être celui d'Hannibal, et Will le regarda avec des yeux fermes, la confiance gravée dans chaque nuance de son corps. Il se reposa dans les bras d'Hannibal en laissant le poids du docteur le presser contre le lit doux en l'y emprisonnant.

Hannibal humidifia ses lèvres et son esprit agile disséqua les mots de l'empathe en notant leur crispation et tout ce qu'ils impliquaient. Will voulait un futur avec lui. Il voulait prendre des repas avec lui. Des repas qu'il saurait n'être ni de l'agneau, ni du porc, ni aucune autre chère qu'Hannibal ferait passer comme acceptable.

C'était inattendu.

C'était nouveau.

C'était… intéressant.

Ne se faisait pas confiance pour parler, du moins pas maintenant, et ne voulant pas dire quelque chose d'inélégant qui gâcherait le moment, Hannibal se contenta d'hocher la tête en se penchant pour poser son front froid sur celui de Will, fiévreux et chaud. Il inspira profondément et ne sentit que l'odeur de la sincérité, douce, légère et florale, bien qu'Hannibal ne puisse pas reconnaître la fleur dont le nom lui échappait. Il relâcha sa prise sur Will, bien qu'il sût qu'elle allait déjà laisser des bleus qui apparaîtraient au matin. Hannibal commença à caresser doucement les flancs de son amant en laissant ses doigts glisser sur la peau douce et salée, légèrement moite de sueur.

« Je dois demander… » Will s'arrêta, comme s'il cherchait les bons mots, comme s'il existait une manière courtoise de dire la phrase qui lui hantait l'esprit, « … comment est-ce que tu les choisis ? »

Compte tenu de ses propres mots, Hannibal ne vit aucune raison pour n'être pas honnête avec Will. S'ils devaient être vraiment ensemble, il ne devait y avoir aucun secret entre eux. « Je mange les gens impolis, » répondit Hannibal d'une manière simple et directe. Will lui jeta un regard presque incrédule. Hannibal s'aperçut qu'il aimait ce nouveau contact visuel entre eux. Les yeux de Will étaient d'une nuance étrange de bleu, teintée de pointes de gris lumineux et sombres. Ils rappelaient à Hannibal une tempête qu'il avait vue dans sa jeunesse, des rafales qui brassaient les eaux froides et profondes de la mer Baltique, concentrées mais puissantes dans leur nature crue. C'étaient des yeux qui en avaient trop vu et qui restaient à jamais scarifiés par des visions qui refusaient de partir.

À son grand regret, Will ferma ses yeux magnifiquement complexes et frémit. La déception emplit Hannibal devant le tremblement de la chair et de l'esprit de son amant. Ses émotions étaient plus tranchantes qu'elles ne l'auraient dû alors qu'il sentait Will abandonner et qu'il voyait les épaules de l'empathe commencer à être secouées.

Au moment où il commençait à réfléchir à la manière la plus rapide de s'occuper de Will avant qu'il ne se brise complètement en face de lui, Hannibal réalisa quelque chose tandis que Will commençait à prendre de profondes respirations, avant que son tremblement ne fasse que renaître et augmenter.

Will riait.

Des rires profonds et puissants qui faisaient frémir son corps tout entier, des boucles fines sur sa tête au bout de ses orteils. Hannibal aurait pu se sentir insulté si ce n'était pas aussi saisissant à regarder. Le docteur se remercia pour sa retenue et ses pouvoirs affûtés d'observation quand il comprit que Will n'était pas hystérique, et qu'il ne se moquait même pas de lui. Il était vraiment et sincèrement amusé. Hannibal n'avait jamais entendu Will émettre un son aussi joyeux avant. Il doutait que d'autres l'eussent entendu.

« Will ? » testa Hannibal, sans vouloir que l'amusement de l'autre homme ne s'arrête, mais sa curiosité commençait à supplier pour savoir la raison d'une telle réaction. « William ? Parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? »

« Je suis désolé… je suis désolé. C'est juste… » haleta Will en essayant de regagner le contrôle de lui-même. « Je viens de comprendre la blague. Les blagues. Toutes les blagues… »

Un sourire menaça de s'étendre sur les traits immobiles d'Hannibal. Il réprima ce besoin, ne voulant pas s'abandonner entièrement à l'allure attirante de l'espoir – pas encore. Tout se passait si bien, trop bien pour que ce soit vrai. Hannibal n'avait jamais osé espérer autant, encore moins rêver d'une telle acceptation, si c'était ce qu'offrait Will. Hannibal trouvait qu'une soumission aussi insouciante et librement donnée était une réaction inhabituelle à sa présence, surtout maintenant que la vérité était connue.

Will recommença à parler avant qu'Hannibal ne pût commenter. « Je pense que le trait que l'on sous-estime le plus chez toi, c'est ton sens de l'humour et ton timing comique. »

« Peut-être », dit prudemment Hannibal, « bien que je pense que la plupart n'apprécieraient pas. » Il regarda Will se faire ensevelir sous des gloussements. L'homme aurait dû sembler fou, pas aussi attachant. Hannibal pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher, pas quand Will semblait si heureux d'avoir compris la chute. Le stress grimpant qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis que Jack l'avait traîné hors de la sécurité relative de sa salle de classe avait quitté le visage de Will, rendant ses traits plus doux et bien plus relâchés que ce qu'Hannibal avait jamais vu. Dans l'opinion du docteur, le nouveau visage de Will était beau d'une manière classique qui rappelait les anges de Botticelli ou même de Raphaël, tout en joues rondes, boucles douces et lèvres boudeuses. Si cela pouvait être qualifié de faiblesse, Hannibal avait toujours apprécié profondément les choses les plus raffinées dans la vie, et l'art vivant n'était pas une exception.

Tandis qu'il était admiré et questionné silencieusement, Will pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux fixant le vide tandis qu'il revoyait les meurtres se rejouer dans son esprit, les uns après les autres. Au lieu de reculer devant ces pensées, Will les revivait sans flancher, existant en eux armé d'une nouvelle compréhension. Hannibal trouvait fascinant de voir Will endosser sa peau et marcher dans les chemins de son esprit, maintenant que la dernière pièce de puzzle était fermement en place. Cela donnait à Will un sens de calme longtemps espéré alors que son esprit embrouillé redevenait juste en sombrant.

Cela faisait briller Will de l'intérieur, son esprit entier semblait rayonner de la connaissance qu'il avait cherchée avec tant de force jusqu'à se plonger dans la folie. Hannibal ne put résister au besoin de toucher un tel éclat, et ses mains se levèrent jusqu'à prendre en coupe le visage de Will, en immobilisant son humour bien que l'empathe continuât à avoir un léger sourire sur le visage. « Tu n'as vraiment pas de problème avec tout ça ? » Hannibal devait le demander avant de continuer. Ce qu'il voulait était si proche, à portée de main, et il ne pourrait pas supporter de s'en séparer ou de se faire attaquer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Will le briser.

Il y eut un moment fragile de silence tendu avant que Will ne répondît. « Non, » dit-il doucement avec un sourire léger mais pas anxieux comme Hannibal s'y était attendu.

« Pourquoi ? Je pensais que ta boussole morale serait à bout, maintenant, » pressa Hannibal, parce qu'il le devait, qu'il avait besoin de pousser Will. Cette perfection était trop tentante pour ne pas en tester les limites.

« Je suis… égoïste, » dit simplement Will, la voix penaude alors qu'il essayait de détourner le regard. « Si terriblement égoïste. »

« Clarifie tes pensées pour moi, s'il te plaît. Seuls les ignorants pourraient utiliser ce mot pour te décrire. » Les sourcils d'Hannibal se plissèrent et il maintint son amant en place. Les yeux de Will dansèrent et s'agitèrent avant de se replonger avec réticence dans ceux d'Hannibal.

Dans le royaume des éléments, Hannibal s'était toujours considéré comme de l'eau. Il était fluide, capable de s'adapter, et mortel quand on s'y attendait le moins. Will, lui, avait toujours été une créature de l'air, d'une nature agile et pure bien que vicieuse, avec le droit de se changer en vent. Dans l'esprit d'Hannibal, la combinaison de ces deux éléments était la recette d'une tempête parfaite.

« S'ils ne te tuent pas ou que tu arrives à survivre à ta capture, ils te mettront dans une pièce, très loin de tout et de tous. Très loin de moi. Quoi qu'il se passe, je te suivrai assez vite, dans un cercueil ou dans une pièce capitonnée. Ça ne se terminera pas bien pour nous. » Les mots de Will se heurtaient les uns aux autres, prenant de la vitesse alors qu'il continuait, las mais déterminé à finir d'exposer sa pensée. « Alors, oui, je suis égoïste. Je veux des draps de soie et des repas fins. S'ils doivent venir de linceuls et de cadavres, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. C'est pourtant une tragédie que personne ne puisse apprécier ton sens de l'humour. »

« Personne sauf toi, » sourit Hannibal en se sentant contenté et étrangement repu.

« Oui, mais je voudrais souligner que les jeux de mots sont la forme la plus basse d'humour. Tu devrais vraiment arrêter d'en faire à table. » Will lui sourit, d'une expression un peu timide et hésitante. Hannibal trouvait charmant que Will puisse continuer à ressentir de telles choses lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et ses pouces dessinèrent des cercles sur les joues de l'empathe dont la peau habituellement fiévreuse était froide. La folie et la maladie l'avaient quitté puisque son cerveau ne bouillait plus pour trouver des réponses.

« Je suis fatigué d'être seul et solitaire, » soupira Will en se penchant à la recherche de plus de contact, se détendant jusqu'à s'affaisser, Hannibal soutenant le poids de son corps alors que Will se pressait contre lui. « Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi que nous ayons entre nous, soyons des monstres ensemble. C'est mon dessein. »

En réponde à la question tacite, Hannibal repoussa Will loin de lui et regarda l'empathe alors qu'il prenait les lèvres de Will, l'embrassant violemment, délibérément, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents tranchantes pour la déchirer comme un fruit mûr. La bouche d'Hannibal fut envahie du goût qu'il avait désiré depuis leur rencontre alors que le tueur se rassasiait en faisant passer sa langue encore et encore sur la coupure. Will le laissa faire, permit à Hannibal de peindre ses lèvres, du bout de sa langue, avec son propre sang.

En se reculant pour observer son travail, Hannibal fut profondément satisfait. Will était glorieux à contempler, avec ses lèvres humides et poisseuses d'écarlate, sa bouche ouverte et affamée. Il était de la chair malléable dans les mains d'Hannibal, si confiant, avec ses yeux qui brillaient de quelque chose de plus que du simple désir. L'amour était même un mot trop banal pour ça.

C'était de la compréhension au niveau le plus basique. Will avait choisi de rester dans l'esprit d'Hannibal, de voir le monde à travers ses yeux.

De la dévotion. C'était un engagement silencieux, un mariage d'esprits, et une rencontre entre égaux.

Hannibal rendit sa vénération à Will avec tout ce qu'il était.

* * *

 **NdT** : si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)


End file.
